Broken
by Firefighter16
Summary: Judy and her boyfriend Spencer had been dating for 2 years now, but things change when they're relationship is ripped to pieces, will Nick be able to make happy again the destroyed bunny? Or will she plunge into a raving depression from where there's no return. (/) Means explicit content ahead.
1. Chapter 1

It was the end of Judy's shift, she just wanted to get home to see her boyfriend, she was living with him in his place.

His name was Spencer, he was sweet to her and she loved him deeply. She felt she was ready to express these feelings.

Nick stopped the car in front of the apartment building.

"Thanks Nick, i'll see ya tomorrow." Judy said opening the door.

"Not a problem carrots, cya later" Nick said as Judy got out of the car and closed the door.

He drove off.

Judy turned around and went inside.

She was greeted by the receptionist Beaver.

Judy noticed a sad look on his face.

"Hey, Jimmy, what's wrong?" Judy asked.

He looked up.

"Oh, nothing, it's stupid shit, nothing serious." The beaver said.

"Okay" Judy said awkwardly.

She walked to the elevator and got in and hit the 3rd floor.

The elevator stopped and Judy walked to the apartment.

"Hey Judy" her neighbor a Kangaroo said.

"Hey Zim" Judy said fumbling her keys.

Zim sighed and went back inside.

Judy raised an eyebrow.

'Why is everyone being so weird?' she thought.

She opened the door and closed it behind her throwing her keys on the end table.

It was quiet.

"Spencer?!" Judy called.

"Maybe he's at work" Judy said.

She went to the bedroom and opened the door and shocked at what she walked into.

Spencer was mounted by another female.

This shock turned to anger as she slammed the door to make her presence known.

The two stopped, Spencer looked mortified but the tan female rabbit looked confused.

"Spencer. Who is that?" the female asked.

Spencer cringed.

Judy explode.

"Who am I might you ask? Who the fuck are you?" Judy said in anger.

Suddenly the other bunny was horrified, now understanding who she was mounted on.

She got up obviously pissed off.

"You fucking lowlife, you told me you were single!" the rabbit screamed.

Judy chuckled. "Oh he is so please, have fun. By all mean..." the other rabbit already left.

Now that the enemy was gone Judy finally let emotion come into play as tears welled up on her eye's.

"I thought you loved me you son of a bitch" Judy said emotionally destroyed.

"Judy..." Spencer said getting up to approach her.

"No! Fuck you get away from me. I gave up so much for you. And this is how you thank me?" Judy continued just utterly destroyed.

Spencer just looked at her with a dumb regretful face.

"Do you have anything to say? Anything?!" Judy yelled the tears poured from her eyes.

"You can take me off the lease. I'm out" Judy said in a serious sad tone.

She pushed passed him and to the closet grabbing her backpack and packing a couple changes of clothes.

"Judy please allow me to..."

"Shut your fucking pi hole asshole, if I mean't anything to you you wouldn't have cheated" Judy said with a mixture of pissed off and sad.

"Nice to know that I wasted 2 years of my life" Judy said.

Spencer responded by tugging the back of her patrol belt.

Judy turned around and slapped him across the face.

'Go in the other room! I can't be in here with you right now!" Judy said sternly.

Spencer rubbed his cheek and obeyed.

Judy finished packing some clothes and left the room into the bathroom to grab hygiene items.

She put it on her shoulder and walked into the living room.

"Judy please don't go" Spencer begged.

Judy stopped at the door with her paw on the knob.

'Should I go? He's a good guy he ob...'

'Good guy? He cheated on you, betrayed you!'

'Yeah but he does care.'

'No he doesn't, you saw it he even lied to that other girl. He's a sleeze'

'At least lets find out the truth' Judy eventually gave in and dropped her bag.

"One thing, and you better tell the truth" Judy said.

"Name it Judy" Spencer replied.

"How many times have you cheated on me?" Judy asked.

She waited for a minute.

She picked up her bag and opened the door grabbing her keys.

She walked out and walked to the elevator.

Her neighbors obviously heard the argument.

She allowed the tears to stain her eye's as she walked.

A bunny with a kit stood in her doorway.

"I'm so sorry Judy" she said.

Judy ignored her and waited for the elevator.

"Judy?"

Judy turned to see Spencer followed her.

"Go away" Judy said.

"Come on Judy don't do this" he said reaching for her bag.

Judy pulled away.

"I said don't touch me how much more clear do I have to make it to you?" Judy said.

Reluctantly Spencer gave up and retreated.

Judy got in the elevator and waited for it to reach the ground floor.

She walked out and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hi, Zoo cab? I need a taxi, 56 Greene Street, i'm going to the ZPD Precinct."

"Alright, we'll be there in 5 minutes." the operator said.

Judy got outside and waited.

1 hour later.

Judy payed the driver and went into the precinct.

"Hey J..." Clawhauser started but stopped seeing tears on her face.

Chief Bogo was standing there too. He knew something happened, his best officer wallowing in off shift in tears.

Judy made it to her cubicle dropped her bag and sat down at her desk.

She put her face in her paws.

Then she looked up all puffy eye'd and destroyed to see a picture of her and Spencer at the Kingston restaurant in the Rainforest District.

Enraged she grabbed a lighter she stole from Nick from a drawer and grabbed the photo and set fire to it.

She put it in an ashtray Nick kept leaving over here.

Then it turned to rage as she shoved everything off her desk and stood up kicking her chair over.

Nocturnal shift officers were baffled and looked over their cubicles to see Judy's stuff all over the place.

Then the rage turned to heart break as she broke down completely and wallowed down into a corner of the cubicle and rolled into a ball crying on the floor.

Immediately other officer became worried.

Then one day shift officer dared to enter the cubicle.

"Hopps"

"Go away" Judy said.

"Hopps seriously what's going on?"

Judy got up.

"I said go away, I don't wanna talk about it!"

Wolfard put his paws up and backed up leaving the destroyed Bunny.

In the lobby.

"Chief?!"

Bogo turned to see Wolfard approaching him.

"What's wrong?" Bogo asked gruffly.

"Judy's here, she's in her cubicle balling her eyes out, she trashed her cubicle and burned a picture, she screamed at me when asked her what was wrong. There's something seriously wrong sir" Wolfard said.

"I'll go talk to her" Clawhauser interrupted.

"Yeah, Wolfard man the radio" Bogo ordered. "I'm calling Wilde."

Back in the cubicle.

"Judy?"

Judy looked up recognizing the voice.

Her eyes were beat red with paperwork and a broken lamp on the floor.

Ben entered the cubicle being careful not to step on the glass.

He placed himself next to her and sat down next to her.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" Ben asked.

"No" replied the bunny.

"Well then i'm here for you, come here." Ben said.

Ben wrapped his arms around her.

Judy drew herself close to his and grabbed hold of his shirt shoving her face into his stomach as she cried out loud.

Ben was shocked she never did this, especially not like this.

Then another voice came in.

"Judy?"

Judy's ears perked up.

"Nick?"

Ben released her as Judy scrambled over to him on her knees she hugged him closely.

Ben picked the chair up and set it down.

Nick motioned her to sit.

Judy sighed.

"If i'm gonna tell you, it's gotta be in seclusion" Judy said.

"You can use my office" Chief Bogo said.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick escorted her up to the 3rd floor where the chiefs office was.

Chief Bogo opened the door and allowed them entry closing the door to give them privacy.

Nick turned the chairs toward each other and sat down.

Judy looked at the floor.

"There's a reason you're my best friend you know" Judy said with a slight smile.

"See you're warming up already. So... What happened?" Nick started.

Judy told the whole story from start to finish from when he dropped her off to when she left the apartment.

Nick was speechless.

"It seems like you give someone everything then they just say fuck you" Judy said.

"It's wrong I know. First time getting cheated on?" Nick asked.

"You've been cheated on before?" Judy asked.

"Yes, her name was Jamie, an arctic fox from the town of Vixville, a country fox. She was magnificent for 2 whole years then one day I came home to her screwing some other fox on my couch, I kicked her out and she pleaded with me to let her stay but I kicked her out anyway." Nick said looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry Nick" Judy said.

"Don't be, she had what was coming to her" Nick said.

"Just like Spencer had what was coming to him" Nick finished.

He looked up and smiled.

"He even lied to her Nick, I thought I knew him but then I find out I wasted 2 years of my life" Judy said holding back tears.

Nick looked at her.

"He really fucked you up didn't he?" Nick said.

Judy looked up at him and nodded.

"Come here carrots, you emotional little bunny" Nick said as she wallowed over and rested her head to his chest and hugged him.

She smiled.

"Thanks Nick" Judy said.

"Anything for a friend" Nick replied, "Come on. I'll take you back to my place" Nick continued.

Judy nodded.

"Can we clean up my cubicle first?" Judy said.

"You can, your the one who destroyed it." Nick chuckled.

"Your a dick" Judy replied laughing slightly.

They stayed like that for a couple more minutes.

"Alright lets go carrots" Nick said escorting her out.

"I'll see ya there Nick" Judy said as she broke off heading for her cubicle.

'Perfect' Nick thought rushing out.

She didn't know it but he was steaming mad.

He took off in his car toward the old apartment.

20 minutes later.

BANG BANG BANG BANG!

Nick just slammed his fist into the door repeatedly.

He stopped finally when the door was ripped open.

"What!?" Spencer yelled looking up at Nick.

"Oh shit" Spencer said as Nicks fist met his nose.

Nick made entry and closed the door.

Spencer sat up holding his bloodied nose.

"You, broke my nose" Spencer said.

"Be lucky that's all I broke" Nick said enraged.

Spencer got to his feet.

"Your lucky I don't kick your ass. Now listen here, if you so much as call Judy or text her or even see her again, i'll personally rip your dick off and shove it into your lungs." Nick threatened as Spencer nodded.

"...And trust me i'll know." Nick finished.

"You come back here i'll kill you" Spencer said.

Nick got in his face and flashed his teeth.

"Really? I think it's illegal to threaten a cop" Nick said.

"It's also illegal to assault a mammal in his home, it's called home invasion. It's a felony" Spencer countered.

"Really? I hit you because you swung at an officer. I was simply defending myself" Nick said lifting up his shirt resting his paw on his gun.

"...And i'm pretty sure you have a knife now and I feel threatened" Nick said with a smirk.

"So do yourself a favor and don't make me come back" Nick said as the terrified bunny nodded.

"Good, now have a good day sir" Nick said as he walked out the door.

Nick left.

Meanwhile.

Judy opened Nicks apartment door and set her bag down opening it to get a change of clothes.

Judy grabbed her pink plaid shirt and jeans and went into the bathroom.

She stripped herself of her uniform and looked in the mirror, she was still very upset about all this.

She hated what she saw, what she saw was a bloodshot bunny in her underwear.

'Why was I not good enough for him?' Judy thought as she put her face in her paws and leaned down resting her elbows on the sink counter.

'Quit feeling sorry for yourself, your a strong bunny'

'Fuck this, how can you say it means nothing?'

'Your not good enough, this has been happening since you were a teenager, your just so stuck up in being a cop'

'You'll find a good guy someday quit feeling down'

'Bullshit, you never will'

Judy couldn't take the emotional stress anymore.

She tried to hold them back but she couldn't, the tears fell.

'You're such a wreck, maybe you'd make a better lesbian'

'Why would you think that?'

'You get along better with girls and...'

Judy looked up.

"Nick" Judy said.

Quickly Judy turned around and put her change of clothes on.

'Try to look sexy, what could I do?'

Judy undid the 2 top buttons of her shirt in an attempt to show cleavage.

'No, undo the whole thing'

Judy undid the shirt and just left her shirt open.

'What next cook? Or just look sexy when he gets home?'

'Best way to a male is his stomach'

Judy opened the door and went into his kitchen and looked down.

'Seriously? Do I have any shorts?'

'Nope, off with the pants then'

Judy went into the hall and stuffed her jeans into her bag after taking them off.

Judy went back into the kitchen and looked for some food.

'Shit what do predators eat? Meat, fuck I've never cooked meat'

Judy found her answer opening a cabinet finding a box of Ziti.

'Of course who doesn't like pasta?'

Judy grabbed a pot for the sauce and a pot for the pasta.

She let the water boil and went to find some perfume.

She went into her bag and found some perfume she would use when she and Spencer went out.

'I hope he likes it' Judy thought.

She sprayed herself with it and put it back.

Meanwhile.

Nick parked in his spot at his apartment and got out.

Nick walked up the stairs and to his apartment door from the parking space.

He opened the door.

Judy heard him and let her ears go down in an attempt to look sexy.

She put her other foot behind her and a smile on her face and kept her legs as close together as possible while stirring the pasta.

"Judy?! You here?"

"In here!" She called.

Nick walked in and went wide eye'd.

"Whoa! I'm sorry i'm not looking!" Nick said shielding his eye's.

"Oh please your fine, look all you want I don't care" Judy said.

"Wait" Nick said.

"I know what your doing little bunny" Nick said.

Judy turned to him exposing herself completely flirting with them.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Judy said flirtatiously.

'Oh god she's so hot'

'Seriously she's your best friend, it'll ruin it'

'Dude she's throwing herself at you she obviously wants you'

'Yeah but it'll turn into a "Mistake"'

Nick sighed.

"Not a good idea carrots" Nick said.

Judy frowned and looked down.

She sniffled.

"I'm sorry Nick, I guess i'm just trying to get over Spencer." Judy said.

"It's..." Judy interrupted him.

"Nick you're the only person who's ever stayed by my side and I know won't betray me, your so sweet and you think about what I want not just what you want, and I just need that in my life right now, please Nick, I wanna take this to the next level. You must think i'm a slut, i'm so sorry" Judy said tearing up.

"No Judy, you're very beautiful" Nick said.

Judy looked at him with her gleaming violet eye's.

'Oh boy you started digging a hole'

'Dude, at least take her out, who know maybe something will click'

'Seriously? A fox clicking with a bunny?'

'Hey you clicked as friends, why not something more?'

"I'll take you out carrots." Nick said with a smile.

Judy smiled at and hugged him.

"Your the best Nick" Judy said almost overjoyed.

Nick smiled and hugged her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick took a bite out of the ziti.

"Mmm, that's really good carrots" Nick said.

"Thanks, Spencers mother taught me" Judy said immediately regretting mentioning it.

"Maybe it would be best to leave his name out of conversation for a bit." Nick said putting his paw on her shoulder.

Judy nodded, "Yeah" she replied getting out of her seat.

"Alright, i'm going to sleep Nick, enjoy." Judy said with a slight smile.

"You can take my bed Judy, i'll sleep on the couch" Nick said.

"No, N..." Judy was interrupted.

"I insist carrots, i'll fight you to get you to say yes" Nick said with a smirk.

"Oh like you could tussle with me" Judy said with a smirk.

Nick knew he'd probably lose.

"Willing to put money on it?" Nick said.

Judy held up a 20 and Nick looked at her.

"Oh your serious?" Nick said digging into his pocket.

Judy threw it in the middle and Nick got up to scrap.

Judy ran to the couch and jumped up onto his head.

He was thrown off balance and they fell on the kitchen floor Judy ended up on her back as Nick flipped over and was now on top of her.

Judy wrapped her legs around him and squeezed.

Nick then grabbed her arms and held them to the floor.

Judy couldn't move now. Nick was in the dominant position.

Judy's instincts came in and she head butt him.

Immediately he stumbled back holding his muzzle.

"Alright we're done here" Nick said as blood gushed from his nose.

"Oh my god Nick i'm so sorry" Judy frantically said.

Nick smiled.

"Hey if you ain't bleeding you didn't go hard enough" Nick said.

Judy grabbed a paper towel and held it to his nose.

"I'm really sorry Nick, please forgive me" Judy said.

"I think it may be broken" Nick said.

Judy put her paw over her mouth in sorrow looking at his nose.

"You still win carrots" Nick snickered.

"Ow, ow, ow. That hurts" Nick said regretting snickering.

"No not like this Nick" Judy said.

"Come on lets get you to the hospital" Judy said.

An hour later.

Judy sat in the waiting room as Nick walked out with bandaging on his muzzle.

"Don't worry about it carrots, accidents happen" Nick said trying to cheer her up.

Judy looked up.

"I still have to say sorry Nick" Judy said.

"No, you've said sorry already, like 30 times." Nick joked.

"Fair point" Judy said smiling somewhat.

"Alright, hey lets get back to my place, it's late and we have shift tomorrow." Nick said.

"Yeah" Judy said getting up.

Nick and Judy walked out side by side.

Judy got in Nicks car and turned the ignition.

She began driving.

'How can you live with yourself?'

'It was an accident'

'You still did it, he's probably hating you deep down inside right now.'

'If he did he'd let you know idiot'

'Fair point but you know your no good. Go kill yourself'

Judy gasped at the thoughts she was having.

'What the fuck why are you thinking about that, that's dumb'

'You never make anyone happy just kill yourself and be done with it'

'Your nothing but a no good piece of shit'

'How he cheated on you'

'You probably drove him there, you just kept going and going until there was no more'

Judy parked in front of the apartment.

"Hey come on Judy" Nick said.

Judy looked at him.

"Do you mind if I go for a drive real quick? Clear my mind?"

Nick looked at her strangely.

"Okay, yeah. Just don't be gone too long." Nick said.

Judy drove off again to a place she knew well.

It was a dock off the path threw a woods. Judy came here when she needed privacy. It had a view of the city from the river to the south.

Judy put the car in park and let the the emotions take over.

She leaned back on the seat and began to cry.

Then she did the unimaginable.

She lifted her shirt and pulled out her service glock 17 and rested it on her lap.

She took a look at the city.

"Goodbye world" Judy said lifting the barrel of the glock to her temple.

She flipped the safety off and put her finger on the trigger.

BANG!

She opened her eye's and the gun was now pointed away from her toward the window and it was shattered.

She realized someone had grabbed her wrist and pulled it away.

She looked and saw a red paw grasping her wrist and followed it to the fox she knew who stood there wide eye'd not believing what he was seeing.

Their eyes met and Judy wrestled herself away and out the other way.

"Get away from me! This is bound to happen! Let it happen!" Judy said with tears in her eye's.

Nick came around the car.

"Fuck no put the gun down unless you want two lives on your conscience.

"Wha...? Judy said.

Nick took his gun down turned the safety and put it to his head.

"You go! I go! We're partners we're in this together!"

"Nick no, this is all me this must happen!" Judy argued.

"No argueing! This is how it works you put the gun down or I blow my head off!" Nick countered.

"Nick..." Judy said beginning to tear up.

"You got 3 seconds" Nick said.

"3"

Judy didn't know what to do.

"2"

'PUT THE GUN DOWN IDIOT!'

"1"

Judy threw the gun away and ran into the woods.

"Hell no get back here!" Nick said giving chase.

Judy scurried into a log.

"Judy!?" Nick yelled out.

Judy hid in the log.

"Carrots let me help you please!" Nick yelled out once more.

Judy caught sight of him.

He was searching frantically.

'He still cares...'

'I told you dumbass, he's your best friend for fucks sake'

Judy gave in and dropped her thoughts.

She crawled out and approached him.

Nick spotted her and ran over to her.

He slammed into her wrapping his arms around her.

Judy began to cry again.

The tears dropped as rain began to fall too.

The two stood there hugging in the woods as their fur became soaked as well as their clothes.

Judy hugged him back and just cried out loud.

"I'm sorry Nick" Judy said through the tears.

"What were you thinking Judy?" Nick said obviously upset.

"I don't know" Judy choked out.

"Come on, lets get you home Carrots" Nick said.

He lifted her up and carried her like a baby back to the car.

He rested her in the passengers seat and went back and grabbed her gun out of the mud.

He got in the drivers seat and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

Judy woke up in the morning.

She sat up.

The clock read 4:58 a.m.

'Might as well get up' Judy thought.

'Wait who's bed is this?'

Judy jumped down.

"Oof!" Came a shriek from under her.

Judy jumped off him.

"Oh my god i'm sorry Nick." Judy shrieked.

"Jeez I feel like a punching bag" Nick said holding his gut.

Judy felt bad, she broke his nose last night and made him search frantically through the woods searching for her and it was taking it's toll. Nick was tired and battered.

Judy backed up and ran out of the room and slumped down outside the door and cried.

Nick got up and walked out into the hallway and saw the bunny against the wall.

Nick got on his knees and hugged her.

She attempted to push away but his grip was too tight.

He knew she was going through a lot so he would be there no matter what.

Judy eventually gave up and allowed him to hold her.

"I called us in sick to work today carrots" Nick said.

Judy stopped.

"What why?" She replied in confusion.

"Because i don't think you're sane enough to handle other mammals messes right now, nor carry a weapon." Nick replied.

"Where is my weapon by the way?" Judy asked.

"In a safe place" Nick replied.

Judy gave him a look.

"Oh, give me your knife too" Nick said pulling away and holding his paw out.

"Nick seriously?" Judy replied offended.

"Yes carrots, I don't trust you with anything that can be used as a weapon right now" Nick replied sternly.

"Fuck you, I though you were my friend!" Judy replied pulling away and walking away.

"I do Judy, and I fucking care about you that's why i'm doing this!" Nick yelled.

"Yeah right nobody fucking cares about me that's a straight up lie!"

"Oh yeah? I fucking saved your god damn life last night! If I didn't come along you'd be dead right now!"

"Stop yelling at me! Why should I trust you if you don't trust me?!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GOD DAMMIT!"

Judy looked down contemplating those words she just heard.

"You do?" Judy replied softly.

"Yes! Now give me your knife!" Nick replied still pissed as hell.

Judy walked up to him.

"I got something better" Judy replied.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her level.

Their lips met and Nick went wide eye'd in shock.

She penetrated his mouth with her tongue and leaned into the kiss.

Nick eventually leaned in as well and rested his paws on her shoulders.

He leaned her back as they came to rest on the carpet of the living room.

Judy wrapped her legs around him and laced her paws around the back of his neck.

/ Explicit content ahead, if you feel you'd be offended by such content please stop reading now. Note the story ends after this so you may miss the ending. /

Nick began to unbutton her shirt as she pulled closer to him making him struggle.

Nick then pulled away, her arms spread out flat on the floor.

Lust now filled her eyes as her aroused state took over.

Nick finished unbuttoning her shirt and pulled her shirt off.

She began to kick to try and get her pants off.

She unbuttoned her pants.

Nick pulled them off and tossed them aside, now she lay there in her bra and panties.

Nick pulled his shirt off and went down to her and kissed her holding her paws to the floor.

Judy was loving the attention as Nick began to nibble her neck.

"Mmm" Judy moaned out as the pain combined with pleasure.

Nick released her and Judy removed her bra, Nick removed his pants and boxers in one shot, Judy didn't have enough time to react as Nick growled biting down on her panties and ripped them away suddenly he just slammed into her lips and she opened her mouth and threw her head back since it was so quick and she wasn't ready for it and Nick immediately just ate her out as she moaned and he hit her clit and she screamed out in pleasure as she also threw her arms back her body still trying to register.

Nick pulled her closer.

"OH GOD! NIIICK!" She screamed.

She came in his mouth and squirted.

Nick swallowed every bit of it.

She began breathing heavily.

"Holy shit Nick, that's the best oral i've ever had." Judy said through her deep breaths.

"Not done yet" Nick said as he shoved himself inside her and lay down on top of her.

Her eye's went wide and she gasped.

Her head went up and her lips met his as he kissed her, it was getting wild.

Judy wrapped her legs around him and squeezed pushing him deeper inside her.

Nick wildly kissed her as she did so as well.

Then Nick began to slide himself deep inside her.

Judy threw her head back as lust took over.

"Ready?" Nick smirked.

Judy shot her head up with a pure fire lit in her eye's.

"FUCK ME!" Judy cringed.

Nick happily obliged and began to buck his hips at a very quick pace.

He was making her scream with pure lust.

"HARDER BABY!" Judy screamed out.

Her orgasms were extremely loud.

Nick slammed himself in and out of her as he began to pant.

"I'M AH!" Judy yelled as she came again, both of them cumming at the same time and the fluids mixed.

The knot formed and pushed against her vaginal walls forcing her to cum again.

/ End of explicit content, now for the ending. /

Judy began to breath sweating like she were in a sauna.

Nick collapsed on top of her.

"That... was... amazing Nick" Judy panted out.

"I know you needed some kind of stress release" Nick said.

Judy looked up at him with her gorgeous violet eye's.

She rested her paw on his cheek.

"Thank you Nick, I really needed that."

"I know carrots" Nick said.

He paused and looked up at her.

"I'm still gonna ask for that knife" Nick smiled.

Judy giggled somewhat.

"You win foxy" Judy replied.

The End.


End file.
